Despite improvements in management of acute allograft rejection and 1 year survival of allografts, many organs succumb sooner or later to chronic allograft rejection/injury. Important contributor to this process is chronic vascular rejection in any organ, and bronchilitis obliterans in transplanted lungs. In the present program project we propose that the abnormal deposits of extracellular matrix seen in bronchioles with obliterative bronchiolitis and arteries with chronic allograft vasculopathy obey to an abnormal humoral and cellular immunity to the generation of excess col(V) al homotrimers in the extracellular matrix. The goal of the Core C,